Hetalia Cabaret Club
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: ¿Qué hacen una dama de alta clase social y una cabaretera bebiendo cerveza en el club de moda más famoso de Berlín? una historia de Amor, Odio, Pasión y secretos que se ocultan detrás del telón del Cabaret,y que haran ver el amor de una forma diferente, en una época en donde este esta prohibido. AU GerMéx y Femslash


**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya **

**Es la primera historia femslash y GerMéx que escribo no sean muy duros conmigo**

**Disfruten de la lectura ,)**

* * *

las luces de neón brillan en el letrero del "Hetalia Cabaret Club" mucha gente habla de este lugar como el centro de moda de la ciudad de Berlín, sinonimo de cultura y diversión.

Mucha gente asiste a este lugar para charlar en medio de los actos, gente rica con gente pobre aqui no importa la diferencia de clase social, personas que beben y más fino Champagne y el más barato barril de cerveza.

Una joven alta, rubia y bien vestida se encuentra sentada timidamente en el centro de una mesa, se nota bastante nerviosa pues es la primera vez que viene a un lugar como este y un poco incómoda a la vez, no es que sea racista o crea en los ideales de marginación que su familia le ha inculcado.

Sino que encuentra fuera de lugar centarse en medio de una mesa rodeada de gente que no conoce pasando una botella de champagne de mano en mano, de boca en boca, no le sorprende demasiado que gente que no tiene en que caerse muerta acabe borracha como una cuba.

Las luces poco a poco se van apagando los murmullos van disminuyendo a medida que parece el telón rojo en el escenario, que se abre lentamente dejando a la vista a un joven rubio de ojos azules y vestido elegantemente con un smoking negro.

**Finge que te importo un poco**  
**que me pones atencion**  
**finge que estas escuchando**  
**a este humilde servidor**  
**finge que me conocieras**  
**que no eres unas noche mas**

La cancón tiene buen ritmo y tono que expresa abiertamente lo que todos los hombres del lugar vienen a buscar esta noche, no importa si son viejos solos y millonarios, jovenes solteros, hombres casados, todos ellos tienen una sola cosa en común la compañia femenina.

**Vendedora de caricias**  
**ayudame a olvidarla**  
**que esta noche estoy muy solo**  
**hoy no quiero recordarla**  
**no no no**

A medida que avanza la canción varias bailarinas en conjunto aparecen envueltas en vestidos cortos, azules y reveladores, los hombres lanzas silbidos y piropos que ellas reciben guiñando los ojos y sonriendo pícaramente mientras mueven las piernas al ritmo del cancan.

**Vendedora de caricias**  
**quedate media hora mas**  
**que esta noche estoy muy solo**  
**y no me quiero suicidar**

Tal vez no se ha dado cuenta, pero es la unica mujer que se encuentra rodando los ojos ante semejante comportamiento, la única la que los hombres no han notado, debido a su vestuario elegante y recatado, contrario al de las bellas bailarinas.

**Finge que soy importante **  
**que soy todo para ti **  
**finge que me quieres mucho **  
**que conmigo eres feliz **  
**finge que soñamos juntos **  
**con estrellas sobre el mar **

Una a una y agarradas del brazo de la otra, van saliendo del escenario hasta quedar este casi vacio, una pierna morena y esbelta asoma el escenario haciendo a los hombres, vitorear aplaudir y piropear todo al mismo tiempo, la mujer rubia bufa ante semejante acción, ella es una mujer con moral firme, que contrariamente se encuentra viendo uno de los famosos espectaculos de cabaret.

**Vendedora de caricias **  
**ayudame a olvidarla **  
**que esta noche estoy muy solo **  
**y yo no quiero recordarla **  
**no no no **

De pronto la pierna deja de jugar con los hombres y una hermosa mujer morena aparece a cuerpo completo, su cabello corto color caoba, sus ojos marrones seductores y vivaces, su cuerpo que debajo de ese ajustado, y corto vestdo rojo sea tentador, baila sensualmete al ritmo lento de la canción.

**Finge que esto no es lo mismo**  
**que es diferente a los demas**  
**finge que no te has cansado**  
**de este tonto trovador**  
**finge que yo soy tu todo**  
**y que no existe nada mas**  
**nada mas nada mas**

Sus ojos se posan en ella, cual si fuera objeto de deseo, la cabaretera la mira intensamente, pero no deja de realizar ese seuctor baile, la rubia no deja de mirar discretamente a todos lados en busca de su marido, pero se rinde facilmente al saber que es nula su prescencia, mientras tanto no tiene porque deprimirse, sigue disfrutando del show aunque no este de acuerdo con ello.

**Vendedora de caricias **  
**quedate media hora media hora media hora mas **  
**que esta noche estoy muy solo **  
**y no me quiero suicidar **  
**no no no no no **  
**Que esta noche estoy muy solo **  
**y no me quiero suicidar **  
**no no no no no **

La cabaretera continua con su baile, sin importarle que los hombres se la coman con la mirada, de todos modos ese es su trabajo,, más la mirada hacia la rubia no se le despega ni un instante, aunque sepa disimularlo muy bien

**Que esta noche estoy muy solo **  
**y ella no va a regresaaar**

La canción termina con sensual y lento giro, coqueteo entre cantante y bailarina, un rapido movimiento y la morena termina en los brazos del chico de ojos azules, se quedan medio minuto con la mirada hacia el público, mientras reciben los honorosos aplausos y se cierra la gran cortina roja.

Pero detrás del telón es otra cosa, la pareja formada por la cabaretista y el musico se separa rapidamente, se miran con odio y desprecio mal contenido y cada quien se va por su lado.

Fuera del telon la joven rubia se encuentra sola en el centro de la mesa los deconocidos se han alejado a beber a otra parte, no hay ninguna compañia que la retenga, se plantea marcharse del lugar, pero algo la detiene y sin saber porque se queda a esperar un poco más.

Unos minutos después la cabaretera que hacia unos momentos ocupaba un lugar en el escenario se encontraba sentada frente a la recatda rubia, mantuvo su mirada fijamente en ella.

—¿Se puede saber que tanto mira?—pregunto un poco cohibida la rubia

—Nada, solo que...es raro ver a una mujer de tan alta clase social en un lugar como este—contesto la morena con smpleza

—Es solo que estoy pasando por un mal momento—contesto la alemana en un susurro

La bella cabaretista le hizo señas a un mesero de aproximadamente quince años, muy joven para pisar un lugar como ese, En un acento epañol que la dama no pudo distingir le pidio al mesero dos botellas de la mejor cerveza alemana.

—Mi nombre es Monica— contesto la mujer luego de un largo silencio

—El mio es confidencial pero todos aqui me dicen Marion—contesto la morena, mientras llegaban las dos bebidas

—A tu salud Monica—brindo con la alemana hasta oir el sonido de las botellas chocar una contra la otra.

* * *

**Bueno...esta es una nueva idea que se me vino a ocurrir, espero que no sea muy rara pero quiero empezar a ser la pionera del GerMéx en versión femslash**

**Espero les haya gustado o en menor medida escandalizado.**


End file.
